


Sisters and Girlfriends

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Ron have a very important discussion about their girlfriends.Oneshot/drabble





	Sisters and Girlfriends

Harry had something he had to say. It was obvious but he wanted it to be even more obvious right now. That's just how he was especially when it came to his friends. 

"You know," he looked at Ron then. "I just wanted to say for real. I think of Hermione as a sister." Even though he had a best friend who was a girl--Hermione, his other best friend Ron's girlfriend--he had never liked her in a romantic way. That was something honestly great.

Ron nodded slowly. And then he smirked.

"Good. I also think of your girlfriend as a sister too, mate."

Because Ginny Weasley was literally Ron's little sister. Good joke.


End file.
